All These Lives
by dictionizzuh
Summary: Third story in my series... Bella's daughter dylan has twins, a boy and a girl. Her daughter, Lauren is a partier, and needs help.Her son, Landon goes through the same experience as Jacob Black; a switch of humanity with a confused human on the sidelines.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Dylan's POV:**

"It's a gorgeous, healthy baby girl," Dr. Fisher, the doctor of the pack informed me, "and she was in quite the hurry to be in the world. One of the quickest births I've ever witnessed in all my years of practice," I let out a bark of relieved laughter, and Blaed helped cut the umbilical cord. He brought her over to me, in the soft pink blanket, and I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.

"You did it baby," Blaed kissed my forehead, and I moved to kiss his lips, my hand resting on the baby's little chest.

"It looks like her twin is coming in at a close second," the doctor informed me, " get ready to push, Dylan," I took a deep breath, and Blaed handed the baby to a nurse, taking my hand again.

My son was much more difficult. He took his time, but, in another 45 minutes, I had him in my arms, too. Blaed picked up our babies, and lay down in the bed with me;

"Good job," he kissed my forehead, I laughed,

"How's your hand?" he flexed it,

"I'll be okay," I looked down into my little boy's face; he was fast asleep, but I could tell he was a perfect blend of his father and me, just like our baby girl. I looked up at Blaed,

"Landon?" I swallowed back tears at the sudden wave of remembrance and emotion. The death of our good friend would never leave me, and I didn't want it to.

"Landon," he agreed, I let just one roll down my cheek, and he swiped it away with his thumb, "he would have wanted to be here. And how about this little darling?" he shifted our baby girl from my arms to his, and she swallowed, shifting in her sleep. We watched her for a moment, then he suggested, "how about Lauren?" I smiled, and nodded, it suited her.

"Landon and Lauren," I kissed each of them as I said their names. Blaed handed me them both, and I hummed to them as Blaed and I started to fall asleep with them in our arms.

**Blaed's POV:**

It seemed like moments later that I was being shoved awake by members of the pack; congratulations and cigars with blue and pink wrappings were being passed around, I looked at the love of my life, and the two new additions to that love. It was almost unbelievable that this was actually happening. I _actually _had children and a wife. I was _actually _the happiest man on earth. Emily walked over, and began passing the babies around to the pack,

"Hey, be careful with her!" I yelled, as she passed Lauren to Paul. I felt overprotective, and I didn't care. That was my baby girl; no one was going to hurt her, ever.

"Blaed," Dylan looked white, "I need to call my mother! I completely forgot, I was so… absorbed! It went so fast!" I whipped out my cell, and called her,

"Hello?" Bella's voice came in clearly,

"Bella? The babies are here. It went so fast we totally forgot to call you guys!" She sounded relieved,

"We know, Blaed. Alice is psychic, remember. We thought you didn't want us there…Are they safe and healthy?"

"Absolutely,"

"Good. Well, we won't impose, just come over when you have the chance,"

"But-"

"Blaed, you and I both know that if we come over there, despite the treaty, something will go wrong, and I don't want to risk injuring the babies or Dylan. Tell her I say congratulations, and see you soon."

"We'll be over within the next couple of days; Dylan is already feeling fine again. You know us werewolves, we heal quickly."

"I know, I'll see you soon?"

"And Dylan, and Landon, and Lauren,"

"Goodbye, dear."

"Bye, Bella." The line went dead.

**Okay, so you know she has a boy and a girl; Landon and Lauren. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lauren's POV:**

I splayed a lock of my hair, and started cutting off split ends with a pair of children's scissors while Unfaithful by Rihanna blasted into my ears. I sighed, bored, and dropped the hair, letting the scissors plunk to the floor of the van. I looked around for more entertainment, and found it in a car two behind us and to the left. The Fork F150 contained two do-able guys who looked a little older than me, but who cares? 

I jutted out my chin, and stared at them until the driver finally noticed me. He nudged his friend with his elbow, and pointed to me. With both of their attention safely in grasp, I crooked a finger, motioning for them to drive behind me. They did as I requested, getting a few honks from the people around them. I giggled silently, and on closer inspection, they were even better than do-able. I had good taste _even _on a highway, going 65 and with my family. I dug around in my purse for a marker, and grabbed my sketch pad to write them a message; 

**Hey, **

The driver grinned, lifting a hand off the steering wheel to wave, and the passenger rummaged around in the glove compartment, looking for the same utensils I had. 

**What's up?  
**

He wrote back after consulting with his friend what they would write.

**215-622-6291**

I smiled at them, and they punched each other back and forth in a guyish way before laughing, and turning back to me. 

"What are these two clowns doing?" Blaed said, and I saw him looking in the rear-view mirror at the truck following closely behind us. 

"I was just wondering the same thing, that's why I was looking out," I covered up quickly. Landon looked back at me, smiling, he knew what I had been doing, but he was my brother, so he wouldn't tell. Landon wasn't like other brothers; He was my twin, and I loved him to death. Whenever I met a new person, and we would eventually get to the subject of siblings I'd be like, 'Yeah, I have a twin brother,' and the other person would always be like, 'Oh My God, aren't sibling sooooo annoying?' I'd always be like, 'No,' and they'd look at me all funny for not agreeing, before moving on to better subjects. 

Just as my dad, Blaed as I called him, looked back to the road because the boys were backing up, my phone buzzed, and I thanked gawd I'd silenced it. 

**Hey, whats ur name? **

The boys wrote, 

**Lauren .Ur turn,**

**Jeremy and Carter. **

I spent another hour or so of my time texting the boys cute little messages, and it turned out they were going in the same general direction I was; the mindless green expanses of Forks, Washington. They were staying in the city, lucky boys, but me? Nope. I was going into the freaking _heart _of the greenness. 

Every year of my life, since I was a baby, I'd lived in New Hope, with my friends, my family, and my life. Every summer we'd come here for a week to visit my other family, who were part of the Quileute Tribe, or whatever. My aunt who was actually my age was Bailey; she was not only my father's little sister, but my only friend in Forks. I would have to change that now, though, since I was moving there. 

Yea, that's right, the place I almost hated. I was moving there. Because my father said Landon and I were 'coming of age' whatever the hell that meant. We were almost seventeen, Landon and I had been shooting up; Landon to the body-builder's height and I to a super-tall model's. Like if I ever wore heels, I'd be 6'7'. So apparently that meant we had to move in with the Tribes folk. Damn growth hormones. All the Indians around here were tall, though, so maybe it was just in my blood… Was it _my _fault I'm tall? No! I really wanted to go back home, but I could already see dark clouds ahead, and rain was starting to spatter the windshield. _Oh Gawd, _

**Landon's POV:**

It was _so_ like my sister to not realize that at the boys she was flirting with could be stalkers, or worse. But she had enough experience with that; Lauren was a regular danger-magnet, but she dealt with it pretty well. I grinned at her, and she smiled sheepishly when she knew I knew what she was doing. 

I turned back in my seat, and cranked up the volume on my ipod, closing my eyes, and trying to go with the flow. My parents were just trying to do the right thing for us, even if they had no idea what they were doing. Since when did moving to Forks, Washington cure your wild teenage girl, and her sometimes-conscience, AKA me? 

But I decided it was better to not complain, and just go with the flow, make things a little easier on my parents, and try to not think about my friends and soccer team I was leaving behind. 

My attempts were in vain; I'd been a huge asset to my soccer team ever since I'd joined it in the seventh grade. Once I'd started sprouting, I'd been even more help until I was really the star of every game. Don't get me wrong, I'd try to pass the ball as much as possible, but I always would up being the hero. I wouldn't touch the ball the entire game if I could help it, then I would accidentally score the winning goal. It was instinct; I really wasn't a bad kid…That was my sister's forte. I felt terrible for robbing them of their best play. We'd been unbeatable, and now we would surely lose. 

Just then Lauren was shaking my shoulder, 

"Come on loser, time to get up," she yelled in my ear after yanking out the earphone, 

"Owww Lauren," I complained, and she giggled, kissing my cheek, 

"Sorry bro bro," and hopped out, "Baileyyyyyyy," she squealed as our aunt ran up to the car, her russet skin glowing in the sun. I got out of the car to lean against it, watching the spectacle of my sister with her only 'Forks Friend.'

"Lauren, Landon! How are you guys?" Bailey asked, throwing herself at me, and she barely weighed anything, 

"Hey Bails," I hugged her tightly, making her gasp, "Sorry, I guess I still don't know my own strength," I laughed, letting her down. Ever the coolest, she shrugged, 

"No biggie. Happens all the time with the gang boys. They're really strong too," she said, grinning, "come on, I'll show you your new house!" She seemed really excited, so Lauren and I followed her in the medium-sized house my parents had bought. Lauren and I glanced at each other, and we both thought the same thing, 

_I get the room with the view!_ And barreled up the stairs, shoving each other in pursuit of the best room. She, of course, got it. Just like I knew she would. Just like I would have let her have it even if I'd won. The race was just for fun, I knew she could do more with a view than I could; Lauren was a natural decorator-slash-shopper. She was always up to date with the latest styles, seemingly with no effort at all. Her old room had looked like the bedroom of a model who got to keep all the clothes she ever saw, and I _still_ had no idea where she got the money for it all. I really didn't want to know, either. That was the side of my sister I didn't want to know anything about. I just ignored all the rumors the spread like wildfire around our old school. Maybe she would change? Maybe Forks was a chance for Lauren to spread her wings in a new direction, a _good _direction. 


End file.
